


Infinity

by Vaehvaehrenee4202



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaehvaehrenee4202/pseuds/Vaehvaehrenee4202
Summary: It hurt. That was what Isak remembered. No bright light, no angels singing, no happily ever afters. No infinity. That night, was one of the worst nights of his life, for more than one reason.





	Infinity

He had walked into the living room, there were people dancing and kissing and drinking. Isak’s eyes searched the crowd for the face he had seen from the door. He had found him. Even, standing on the fireplace, was talking with one of his friends with a beer. Isak felt something in his chest ache as he watched the other boy, then it tightened when he saw Sonja step onto the hearth, smiling and kissing Even. Even hadn’t stopped her. Isak felt like his heart had been yanked out and smashed against the bottom of a swimming pool. That was the other feeling. He felt like he was drowning. He was at the bottom of the pool he and Even had first kissed in. The idea was painful in itself and the fact that he actually believed he was drowning in that pool wasn’t helping. Emma was in front of him now and he tried to say something that would make her hate him less, but she wasn’t mad that he and Even ditched her. She was mad because he’s  _ gay _ . Isak couldn't bring himself to go after her when she walked away, he couldn’t make himself care. Everything he wanted was drowning him. Even, Emma, his friends. All of it. He needed to get out. The sea of people seemed as big ad deep as the ocean, Even and Sonja were like the lighthouse, as hard as you tried to avoid looking at them, they always grabbed your attention. Isak seemed to have caught Even's attention when Sonja finally let him catch his breath. Isak felt his eyes start to water when Even’s blue eyes met his green ones. Anger bubbled up in his stomach as he shoved through the crowd, keeping his eyes focused in front of him to avoid looking at Even, who had dropped off the hearth and was coming straight at him, although he got caught in the middle of a large crowd that wasn’t going to let him by for a little while. “Isak!” Isak heard Even yell, but his voice was cut off when Isak finally got out of the house, his friends giving him strange looks when he pulled his hoodie on and kept walking. “Woah, where are you going?” Mahdi asked and Isak tried to regain control of his emotions. “Home.” Isak muttered and Magnus groaned. “What? I want to go in and see Vilde.” He said, gesturing to the door and Isak ignored him. “Just let him go, he’s probably going to another  _ family reunion _ .” Mahdi said and Isak stopped in his tracks. They laughed and Isak realized he wasn’t going to be able to contain his anger any longer. He spun around and punched Mahdi in the face. Even was at the door when this happened, watching and Jonas’ eyes met his for a moment before he turned his eyes back to Isak. “Don’t touch me!” Isak yelled when Jonas tried to pull him away. “What the fuck, Isak? I was only joking!” Mahdi said, wiping at the blood running from his nose. “What the fuck is going on with you?” Jonas yelled at Isak, and Isak’s eyes turned toward Even briefly before he turned and walked away. Even went to go after him but Magnus stopped him. “Can you go inside and get something for Mahdi’s nose?” Even bit his lip, looking from Isak’s retreating back to Mahdi and Magnus. “Fuck. Alright, fine.” Even said, running inside and grabbing a towel. Isak wanted to scream. He settled for yelling at nothing. He grabbed a broken tree branch off of the ground and hit it against bushes, kicking and yelling as he did. He felt the tears run down his cheeks and he hated them, because he knew what they meant. He had fallen in love with someone that wasn’t his and now he was paying the price for it. He was suffering, in his heart. Even had never been his, he had been a moment, in a sea of infinite moments, Even. He was one in a million and now it was time for Isak to lose that moment and be drowned by all the others. He fell to his knees, having dropped the branch, he hugged himself tightly to try and force himself to stop crying. Even was at the corner, far behind him. Isak couldn’t tell if he was running or walking and he didn't care to find out. He hunched over himself, begging anything to make the pain go away. He had never felt this much pain in his life. He eyes were glassy and his vision was blurry. He could hear Even now, he was walking fast, Iask forced himself to stare at nothing. “Isak! Move!” Even yelled, running towards him and Isak looked up, a car barreled towards him. Isak looked at Even, that was the last thing he saw before everything went black and his entire body felt numb. “Isak! No! You can't leave me! I love you.” He heard, Even’s voice echoing fearfully in his mind. He felt a sensation on his shoulders, like someone was touching him, but he couldn’t open his eyes to see what was happening. There was another sensation, it was gentle, on his forehead, it was a kiss. He wondered if this was what death felt like. There were no bright lights, no angels singing, no happy ending. No  _ infinity _ . It was numbness, you felt nothing, as though you were completely transparent, he supposed that was possible considering most ghosts in movies are see-through. He wondered if Even would put this moment in his movie, “The Boy Who Couldn’t Hold His Breath Underwater,” and make Isak a see-through ghost.


End file.
